Belgium
Kingdom of Belgium|translate = Koninkrijk België (Dutch) Royaume de Belgique (French) Königreich Belgien (German)|image1 = Belgium.png|Male SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP.jpg|Female Belgium flag.png|Flag Belgium coat of arms.png|Coat of arms |author = Male: RavenkaOfficial Female: tonsske|dates_of_life = October 4, 1830 (independence)|capital = Brussels|national_anthem = La Brabançonne|official_language = Dutch French German|population = 11,420,000|currency = Euro|friends = *Luxembourg *Netherlands *France (sometimes) *Germany (sometimes)|enemies = *France (sometimes) *Germany (sometimes)|National sport = Football (Soccer)|National food = *French Fries (according to wikipedia) *Waffles}} Belgium is a country situated in West Europe, It is bordered by the Netherlands to the north, Germany to the east, Luxembourg to the southeast, France to the southwest, and the North Sea to the northwest. It is a member of the European Union. Description Appearance They can usually be seen wearing a yellow raincoat with an umbrella or clothes in the colors of their flag. Personality Belgium is sometimes having some existential crisis because of the separatist movements. Apart from that, there is very cheerful and always ready to help you and make some jokes. Belgium considers themself the king of the chips/fries. Interests Eating waffles and fries every darn day, Belgium also really likes chocolate. They like to drinking beer while watching the rain falling. Belgium is very proud of their comics which passed the frontiers to mark the childhood of many children and still very popular (such as "The Adventures of Tintin" or "Spirou and Fantasio"). Flag meaning The flag of Belgium is a tricolor of three bands of black, yellow, and red. The colours were taken from the coat of arms of the Duchy of Brabant, and the vertical design may be based on the flag of France. Others symbols Nicknames * Bell * Belge History Before Independence Celtic period Roman period Independence from the Netherlands and after Belgium started in 1830 which led to the creation of the Kingdom of Belgium in 1833. World War l It was occupied by Germany during World Wars 1 and 2. World War ll Nowadays The country prospered in the past half-century as a modern, technologically-advanced European country and a member of NATO and the EU. Differences between the Dutch-speaking Flemish of the north and the French-speaking Walloons of the south have led to tension between the two regions. The Flemish tends to get independence while the Walloons know more difficulty and want the country to stay united. Geography There are three main geographical regions in Belgium: the coastal plains, the central plateau, and the Ardennes uplands. The coastal area is a series of sandy beaches and polders backed by dunes. Inland the land is generally flat, with numerous canals and dikes protecting the land from the sea. Valley's, caves and small gorges can be found in this area. In the East Of Belgium are flat-topped mountains in the Ardennes Region. The highest point is the Botrange, at 2,276 ft. (694m) and the lowest point at the Moeren at -9,84 ft. (-3m). Total area of Belgium is 30 688 km². Relationships Family * France — mother * Germany — father * Netherlands — half-sister * Spain — aunt * Italy — grandfather/uncle * Burundi — son/daughter * Democratic Republic of the Congo — son/daughter * Rwanda — son/daughter * [[Liechtenstein|'Liechtenstein']] — cousin * Luxembourg — niece/nephew * [[Switzerland|'Switzerland']] — brother/sister * [[Canada|'Canada']]- half-brother/half-sister Friends * Luxembourg * Liechtenstein Neutral Enemies * Third Reich — invaded them and their family during WW2 so... Opinions Netherlands Germany Luxembourg France France supported Belgium in 1830 when he wanted independence from the Netherlands, but before that, they fought a lot when and Belgium was invaded and was a part of France from 1795 to 1814. Nowadays the two are fighting about who created chips (let's just call it that way to avoid more conflict) and are pretty much rivals even if it stays friendly rivalry. Democratic Republic of the Congo "Sorry for invading your country and killing your people..." -Belgium's apology The two never really talk much due to Belgium invading Congo. Belgium did, however, attempt to help with the Ebola virus that was going around. Canada "Canada? He's nice... but we don't talk much... I don't have many opinions on the kid." Belgium's thoughts on Canada United States "America... um... he's got a few quirks..." -''Belgium's thoughts on America United Kingdom ''"I have tea! You want it?" -What Belgium has to say ._. References * Flag meaning * Wikipedia * CIA Factbook ru:Бельгия Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Francophones Category:Kingdoms Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries Category:Benelux Category:Western Europe Category:UN Members Category:G12 members